


Cheiloproclitic

by error221b



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error221b/pseuds/error221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheiloproclitic - attracted to a person's lips;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by, and as most of the scribblings I ever committed, dedicated to E.
> 
> And just to be on the safe side: I DO NOT agree on my fanfiction being passed in any form to the people involved with the making of the series, be it actors, writers, producers or anyone else. I DO NOT agree on printing or recording it for other purposes than personal use of the fans. It's a fan work, made by a fan and for fans only. DO NOT be an asshole. Thank you.

Sebastian really had it in him to understand Jim’s mathematical babbling when he would need to vocalize his thoughts. After all he did go through his papers and drafts when he was gone for a day or two, leaving him with nothing better to do and he followed his thoughts with no error. But then reading was so much easier stripped off the constant distraction of Jim’s dark eyes glimmering with excitement, his lips, those sweet, perfectly shaped, not too thick and not overly thin lips he couldn’t stop picturing doing a very different thing, moving quickly, being licked and bitten mid-sentence, the lips he couldn’t take his eyes off. 

He would track their edges with his gaze, memorizing every way in which they could move. They were nothing like lips of a Greek god, a carved in marble ideal worth poems praising them. No, they were better, they were beyond the boring, measured, classical beauty. They were also the reason Sebastian Moran could never properly concentrate, to Jim’s great annoyance. But then his pout was one of the prettiest things he could do with his lips and hardly a punishment for the sniper. 


End file.
